


狩猎

by Kelevator



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelevator/pseuds/Kelevator
Summary: 当你在凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视你。
Relationships: Anthony/Francis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	狩猎

**Author's Note:**

> ……总之就当平行世界看吧（感到一丝不知道自己写了点什么的疲惫）。

“能在你这里住两天吗？”

说出这句话的时候对面的年轻人一个劲儿抽着烟。他垂着眼睛，脸色苍白，手指抖了两下，烟灰落到手边的玻璃杯里。“点解啊？”年轻人把玩着那个玻璃杯，神经质地摩挲磨砂的杯壁，翻来覆去，还是没有看他，黑色衬衫的袖口下露出细瘦的腕骨。

“我……我这两天不方便回家啊。”Anthony没向他解释为什么。“我可以交房租给你啊。”他补充一句，对方低着头没回声，他还在走神，这根本不在于钱的问题。Anthony弯下腰，视线落到和那人同一水平，对方越是躲着他，他就越要追着人家不放。

年轻人嘴角歪了歪，勉强是个完成到一半就进行不下去的笑。“得了。”比起同意，他更像举手投降，迫不及待要从这场令人尴尬的对话中逃开来去。“你叫乜名啊。”Anthony问他。“Francis。”他从沙发上站起来，啪的一声把杯子扣在桌上，忍受不了似地离开客厅，名字抛在身后。

Francis，Anthony是知道这个名字的。

他早就注意到Francis了。那时候他大学刚毕业，搬到这个小区，精力过剩，好奇心旺盛得可怕。Francis长得漂亮，他猜不止他一个人这么认为，但很难想象一个漂亮的年轻人会像他那样生活。他看到Francis在垃圾桶那里，每天早上，把溢出来的的剩饭和果皮放回它们该有的地方，一边膝盖半蹲在地上，赤着那双白生生的手，腕骨伶仃，白得像纸。他不怎么注意打扮，碎发蓄到耳朵下，软绵绵地挠着脖子根。那双眼睛很好看，Anthony确信无疑，但Francis每天都戴着厚重的眼镜，垂着睫毛，把周围的一切隔绝开来。有些话说出来就显得人傲慢，但Anthony做保险，见过很多人，他有那个本领，多看别人两眼就知道这人做什么，怎么想。但是他从来都不知道Francis是怎么想的。

当天他就把自己的东西搬过来。Francis还是蹲在门口，做垃圾分类，他好像对这些人们不要的东西情有独钟。邻居同他打招呼，“你有没有感觉，最近有什么东西盯着自己？”女人拉了拉衣领，露出新涂了的红色的指甲。前些日子她刚买过他的产品，出于什么目的此时却不得而知。“开玩笑吧，冇吓我啊，Mary姐。”他笑着同女人打趣，把里面的重点混淆过去。“不，我是说真的，就好像是stalker来的……算了。”对方把自己都说怕了，打个寒战，裹紧外套回去。Anthony转身看Francis，他仍然在那里，穿着那件黑色的衬衫，手指捏着那个易拉罐，却没其他动作，细看竟有点发抖。不知是不是他的错觉，刚才那番聊天，他总觉得Francis抬头看了他一眼，拿那双美丽的眼睛，带着他所不明白的情绪。

搬过来实在是件不错的事。这解决了他之前那个小问题。除此之外，他还有更多的时间去研究Francis。在家的时候他大部分时间窝在电脑前打字，弓着腰，整张脸几乎凑到屏幕里去。这方便Anthony去观察他是怎样转动那对圆溜溜的眼珠，怎样不自觉地神经质地咬着拇指的指甲，以及吃东西。他会端起盒饭，仍然注视着电脑屏幕，另一只手拿起筷子来随便夹点什么——他会张开嘴，粉红色的舌头略微伸出一点接着食物，之后再吞下去咀嚼，像只羞涩的食草动物。这些细节都是Anthony先前从未观察到的，而现在他可以轻而易举，想要多少便有多少。这种观察欲望是否出于病态？他也问过自己这个问题。但平心而论，他想自己还算思维正常，基本的距离感还是有的。只是既然做保险这行，那就要用心去观察身边的每个人，挖掘他们的所思所想，真实需求。从这个角度想，Francis只是个有趣的观察课题，同他先前所有客户一样，并不构成道德上的障碍。他并没有打扰到Francis的生活，至少对方从没同他提起过。

Anthony惯常睡在客厅，那也是寄居于此的好处之一。每天晚上他都可以看到Francis穿过客厅，去卫生间刷牙，穿着睡衣。大部分时候是旧得看不出颜色的宽大T恤和短裤，露出细长的双腿，脚腕能用一只手握住。早上，Francis趿拉着拖鞋经过，他尚未在家中建立起隐藏自己的意识。不上早班的时候，Anthony就闭着眼睛，他想象着Francis是怎样揉着那双惺忪睡眼，打着哈欠走过去。他乱糟糟的头发支棱起来，鼻梁上有厚重的眼镜留下的小小凹陷。现在这些东西不用他看，他很敏锐，看过一遍就足够他记住，了熟于心，而之后的每一次，都好像在背课文。

那天早上他打好了领带，腋下夹着公文包准备出门。Francis拦住了他，手里拎着扔垃圾的袋子，啤酒罐是一袋，瓜果皮是一袋，塑料包装是另外一袋。“……你有没有动我的东西？”他站在那里不说话，咬着嘴唇，Anthony就待在门口，耐心等他把语言组织好。“什么东西？”他把问题抛回去。对方就像被甩了一巴掌，涨红着脸，倒退一步，垂着眼睛。“我……算了。”他又把话抛在身后，像往常那样，越过Anthony去做自己那些事情，譬如，倒垃圾。Anthony跟在他后面，带上门。邻居的Mary在那里同其他牵着狗的太太们聊天，讨论那个所谓的跟踪狂。“真的，他在盯着我，我有时候能听到相机的声音。”女人的指甲今天换成了紫色。Francis丢完垃圾，转过身来又同他擦肩而过。他在看他，Anthony已经很清楚这个事实，不用眼睛看都能感觉到。这种时候，Francis的眼神总是很委屈似的，怯生生的，像是想说什么又说不出口。但如果你不说，我又怎么知道你想说什么呢？Anthony是这么想的。

那天他同客人应酬到很晚，回去时都已经是第二天。他没开灯，简单地抹了把脸就躺在沙发上睡过去。和Francis不一样，他是成熟的社会人，他懂得隐藏自己，不打扰人家，不给人家发现。因为时间很晚，所以这睡眠不太稳当。后来Anthony迷迷糊糊地听到厕所抽水马桶的声音。昏黄的灯迟迟没熄，他听到点其它声音。他发誓，这次他真没什么别的打算，这全怪Francis。

那声音很低，带着点鼻音，有点沙哑，是他所熟悉的Francis的声音。有时候Anthony听不清他在讲什么，但这并不影响他的心情，他会很有耐心地听下去，直到理解那含糊的不连贯的语句里面究竟想表达什么意思。这次不大一样，他刚开始以为那个人哭了，但很快意识到自己错了。那声音带着别的意味。门开了一条窄缝，灯光透出来，在地上打出一道斜斜的亮带。在那个狭小的房间，黯淡的灯光下，Francis抚慰着自己。他会脱掉那条短裤，赤裸着双腿之间的那个器官吗，还是裤子只拉到一半，挂在腿弯上，随着他双腿的颤抖接触他的皮肤。他只是弄自己的前面吗，或者说也会把那件旧T恤拉上去，咬在嘴里，用空着的那只手抚慰自己的乳头——又或者，会拿点什么别的东西，比如洗手池上方用了一半的护手霜，去润滑自己的后面，这是他护手霜消耗得如此之快的原因吗？Anthony心跳得很快，脑子里有无数种乱七八糟的念头，但他还是猎手，一名优秀的狩猎者，隐藏自己，为了给出致命一击。客厅里回荡的是睡眠者那缓慢而深长的呼吸，还有Francis哭泣般的叹息，不连贯的带着甜味的喉音，像那盏昏暗的灯，摇曳来，摇曳去，挑逗着Anthony的鼓膜。天知道他有多硬。

到后半夜他溜进厕所去，草率地给自己打出来。他靠在马桶盖上，闭着眼睛，试图在大脑中重新构建先前的情景，色泽、气味、质感，灯光下漂浮着空气中的微小粉尘，肉体泛起模糊的珍珠般光泽。“嗯，An……”他想起Francis濒临高潮时含混不清的话语，他一定是想说点什么，或许是一个名字，那会是他的名字吗？

那天以后他就很想确认一下这是怎么一回事，机会比他想象中来得更快。近来他睡得很早，只是装作睡眠，为的是捕捉到第二次机会，但总不遂他心愿。那天晚上是真的撑不住，夜里他却听到衣物摩擦的细碎声音，像蚂蚁爬在他指尖。Francis就在旁边，他意识到了这点，佯装闭着眼睛，为此几乎不敢呼吸。屋里是暗的，或许没有，他想，毕竟透过窗帘隐约进来一点苍白的月光，但他闭着眼所见的只有黑暗。在这片黑暗中他听到轻微的摩擦声和钝响，脑海中构建起画面，那是Francis蹬掉了自己的短裤，把它甩在地上，他的皮肤会暴露在室内那轻纱般的光照之下，就像月光下的沙滩，泛着苍白的、梦幻般的冷光。他听到叹息声，几乎能感觉到那种温热又沉重的气息，或许没那么近。之后是肌肤间相贴摩擦的声音，淫亵的水声，叹息声，掐死在喉咙里的小声尖叫。Francis在他旁边自慰，这个想法逐渐占据了Anthony的脑子。他在靠近他，Anthony漫无目的地想着，他只是下意识地伪装着睡眠。那种湿漉漉的摩擦声变快了，似乎也更加清晰了。他的呼吸浅而快，逐渐变得不规则，呻吟不能自控地从喉管里漏出来，像指缝间漏出的细沙。“An…Anthony, Anthony……”Francis的嗓音逐渐变得错乱，如同撕裂了的琴弦，在那个无比接近的瞬间，他确信自己听到了自己的名字。

他睁开了眼睛。

他们搞了整整一晚上。说实话，那当然很快乐，可他总有点什么事情搞不明白。一开始Francis简直像吓傻了一样，高潮被扼杀到半中间，裤子都来不及穿，整个人倒退一步，转身躲进了厕所里。“你开门啊。”他在外面喊，又去推门。他推不开，卫生间的锁坏了，想必是里面的人在拿肩膀和整个身体的重量顶着门。他重复了一遍自己的问题，里面没人应答，耳朵贴在门上能听到硬物摩擦的咔哒声，那是人害怕到牙齿打战的声音。“再不打开的话，我就把门撞开，或者踹开。”第三次他单膝跪在门口，平着里面那个人的角度，声音反而变得很柔和了。这晚上很长，他有足够的耐心。他很有耐心地等待了三十秒，门终于打开一个小缝，对方放弃了。Anthony走进去，拉开厕所的顶灯，黯淡的橘黄色光芒充斥整个空间，Francis就站在那盏灯下，可怜巴巴的双眼，无措地咬着嘴唇。你要的不就是这个吗，小变态。Anthony逐渐感到愉快起来，一种非常温柔的情绪充斥在他整个内心。他上前拥抱Francis，亲他的嘴唇，揉弄他软掉了的阴茎。开始他一动都不敢动，尴尬得像具尸体，后来，到后来，那当然都是很快活的了，同Anthony搞过的人没有不快活的。

第二天他照常出门上班，顺手帮还在床上的Francis丢了分好袋的垃圾。Mary看到他打了个招呼，她换了新的发型，烫了大卷，指甲油配新染的酒红色刚刚好。“Anthony，人家都说我们这里有跟踪狂的，你没注意到吗？”他回想了一下搬到Francis这里来的状况，摇头，“我最近感觉都没什么问题。”这是实话，他真没感觉这段时间有人跟着他。

没有跟踪的问题，这并不代表没有其他方面的问题。当天他就搬进卧室，同Francis挤他那一张小床。“我们该换张大点的床，买些新的用具。”Anthony边把枕头放下边说，Francis站在他旁边，神思不属，手里夹着烟，他最近抽烟愈发凶了。Anthony就走过去，掐了他手里的烟，“卧室通风不好，你可以到外面抽。”对方点点头，眼神根本没在看他，转身走出去，头发长得盖到半个脖子。他该剪头发了，Anthony不由自主想，换个发型会精神些。还有卧室的衣柜，他看向一边，这个衣柜也该换换，既然确定要住在一起，总得有个地方把他的东西也放进去。

到晚上，他们就睡同一张床。Francis从不主动找他做。这是件很困难的事情吗，Anthony很难搞明白。但他总会找到解决的方法，侧过身子把Francis拉过来，撬开他的嘴巴，打开他的身体，Francis就会颤抖着喘息着，如同落入陷阱的猎物，软得像一滩水，随他怎么操都不会有问题。毕竟这是漫长的夜晚，除了这栋房子他又没别的地方可去。

但Anthony还是不明白。有时候他们做了几回，半夜醒来，却发现Francis仍在自慰，蜷缩在他身边，发出一星半点的声音，弄前面也弄后面，手指颤抖着，动作却很粗暴。就这么难以满足吗，他感到难以理解，但同时欲火高涨。这时候他就把Francis捞过来，手指随便扩张两下，再把自己的东西插进去。香港有这么多个夜晚，他们总有数不清的时间来做这事情。

后来又有一天，那天Francis不在家。他已经把自己的几件衣服都带过来，提前打了电话找人，置换新的衣柜。“Anthony啊。”Mary在外面同他打招呼，她已经剪了短头发，看起来清爽不少，又絮絮叨叨地讲起跟踪狂的事情。他很有些不耐烦，都过去这么久了，点解人们谈的还是同一个话题。

他引工人进去。拆卸那间小小的衣柜，换成新的，倒也要花费不短时间。Anthony坐在客厅的沙发上，点了一根烟。前天晚上他和Francis在这沙发上做了一次，也是像这样，咬着一根烟。他进而不可避免地回忆起和Francis在一起的前因后果来。跟踪狂是有的，他想，突然感觉自己松了一口气。是Francis，Francis的到来使他终于逃脱了这个噩梦。那段时间，放工回家的路上他总感觉有人盯着自己，一回头，那人却像消失了一样全不见踪影。拍照声，还有拍照声，他总摆脱不了那些拍照声，咔哒咔哒。每次到家后他以为自己会松口气，却发现丢在门口还没扔的垃圾都给人翻过，信件也像是小心拆封之后又仔细黏合在了一起的。那段时间他几乎要崩溃了，Anthony抖了抖手指，烟灰落在旁边的玻璃杯中，但现在想起来，反倒恍如隔世。这多亏Francis，他再次这么想，心中逐渐浮现起温柔的感觉，这个想法已经存在于他内心很久。那一天，他已经连着几夜都没合眼，整个人几乎像是行尸走肉，而他在拼命躲避的对象，连他自己都不知道。也是在那天，Francis发现了昏倒在路边的他。

“……你还好吗？”当时Francis是这么问他的，穿着那件黑色的衬衫，眨着那双无辜的眼睛。

“能在你这里住两天吗？”

他当时是这么回答的，而现在看来，他似乎要永远地住下去了。Francis，他的守护天使，Anthony心中突然泛起这个怪异而甜美的想法。如果并非如此，为什么Anthony又会持久地注视着他不能自拔，而困扰他多日的噩梦又在和Francis同住的那一天起烟消云散呢？

他就这么想着，指端的烟又烧掉一根，轻微的灼痛把他唤回现实。“先生，衣柜装完了，这是在你们原来柜子下面找到的。”工人递给他一个牛皮纸袋子，他接过来，这是Francis的，他想，Francis，他年轻的恋人，埋在衣柜下面，尚不为他所知的秘密。

他点了钞票塞给工人。然后关了门，慢慢把袋子打开来。里面东西很多，薄薄的纸片，摸起来滑溜溜、硬邦邦，是相片的材质。他把那些冲洗好的相片都倒出来慢慢看。首先是些街景，白天的黑夜的，那些钟表行、早点铺，Anthony都很熟悉，这是他每天返工的必经之路。原来Francis喜欢拍照，他忍不住笑了，这点他先前从未知道。

然后他渐渐看到了他自己。从很远的地方拍摄的模糊的背影，穿着衬衫打着领带，手里夹着公文包。接下来的那些照片，越来越多，越来越近，背影、侧脸，也有扭过头的瞬间，单人或者同路人交谈，眼镜反着光。照相者的技术实在算不上好，有的照片曝光过度，有的很模糊，还有的，一模一样的人像拍了十几张。无论如何，那些照片的主角只有一个，Anthony。

他翻阅着那些照片，沙沙作响，手指发冷，速度越来越慢，直到夜幕降临。门锁的声音响了，Francis拿钥匙打开门进来，他脸上带着笑，在他的脖子上挂着一部很大的相机。

END


End file.
